Ordinary Miracles
by Faytful
Summary: Wishing on a miracle is really something... a wonder even. Fayt is now in need of a miracle, only to find out that miracles happens all the time... just like ordinary miracles... to earn Jen's heart.
1. Chapter 1: So Strict

Love is more than a word, it can mean more than what it seems regardless of the countless odds around me; something is just blocking my path to win her heart these days. It was like any other ordinary day, the usual schedule, practice my music at school all over and over with my undoubted passion for music that's been more than anyone else at practice. After practice, I'll go all the way back of school and hang out with my friends there as I wait for my tutor; I'm just so good in Filipino! As always, I always get there first and the others follow after a few minutes or so, including the girl that I like… moreover, the girl I love.

The school bell rang, like most of the time, I never felt so happy to hear that eerie sound after a long day of non-stop lectures, sometimes even boring. The teacher dismissed our class early this time, it was natural though, he always dismissed us on time or ahead, of course, I automatically got my bag and hurried to the tutor… the hang out. Upon opening the door, I knew that someone got there before me… and I was in for a surprise to see that "she" was there… waiting.

"Hi Fayt…" she said,

"Hey, you're here early..?" I replied,

"Yeah… no practice today… besides, I've got nothin' to do anyway." She answered me,

"Right, so, what's up with ya'?"

The time passed on as quickly as we talked more and more about things happening at school, burning our frustrations about the teachers by actually talking about them, how they are, and how they treated all of us. Finally, at the verge of our conversation we talked about… us. I noticed that it's been an hour since we had out little talk, wasn't that long, but, in reality, it was. I have to admit it though; I had a great time with her and our little chat eventually had to stop since her mom got there and to fetch her. Her mom looked at me with a very sharp look and it was very troublesome, made me wonder why all the time, but nonetheless, i can't do a thing about it. Since it's been an hour, obviously, we didn't have any tutor that time, but it was an advantage in my part because I had a long talk with her for the very first time. In any case, it all ended with well, she went on ahead with her mom... and her mom gave me the keen look again, as she was glancing at me secretly from her mom, as if she was closely observing me for a reason which I don't know. So there I was... alone, waiting for my driver to fetch me and I do hope that he's on time, or else he'll be receiving a sermon from my mom, being strict with the time and everything.

As I wait for him, I had this thought in my head… why is she giving me that look every time..? She wasn't like that to me before but now she is. I mean, she's one of the nicest mothers that I ever knew and she loved her daughters very much, and it's rare to have a mom as kind as her too, I consider her children to be lucky, i even envy them at times, but it just doesn't make any sense why she's like that to me all the time… what the heck is happening?! As time passed by, her daughter told me about it in time…

"Fayt… we have to be careful… my mom suspects something about us…" she said,

"Jen, what are you talking about?" I asked her with a puzzled look,

"My mom… she thinks that we have a relationship and she's trying to avoid me from getting any nearer from you… and thing goes for my sis too..." she stopped,

"…it's... just so frustrating…"

"I… heard her talking about me with the teachers here in tutor." I said,

"…what?"

"She said something about watching our every move… and to tell her what's happening here during her absence…"

"I think it went on like that… not until they saw me coming, they refrained from talking any further about it."

"WHAT?!" she shouted,

"Hey, keep it down!" I whispered, covering her mouth…

"She said them to do what?!" Jen said with such a shock,

"You heard me…" I said,

"This is so not getting any better..."

"I think it's best if we both avoid each other a little bit starting today…" I said,

She wanted to say something… but she didn't. Her lips stopped her from saying anything else; at least that's what I thought. I really don't know what she had in mind, but her eyes…they were clear as water… and i knew that feeling inside of her with those expressions in her eyes. She was uneasy inside and I was stupid enough not to care, well, i didn't show that i care, but that doesn't make any difference. I left that problem out of the case as I saw her mom parked her car outside…

"We have to split… your mom will be here in a moment…" I said, as i go to the other side of the table.

"…wait-" she stopped, looking at me straightly,

"We can't talk now… your mom's gonna be here any second…" I said with a serious tone with my heart sinking into such pain,

"…fine!" she shouted out angrily…

"Like... like I care!"

Shocked to hear her say that nonetheless, we have to be away from each other for awhile, knowing with her mom going strict at us. I know that she's not happy about us being away just because of her mom, even if we don't have a relationship… although I want to, but my hearts desires will remain hidden… until the right time comes. It's just a matter of time though to answer that question.

I saw her glancing at me with a worried face that I knew well just like her sister would. Strangely, her sister wasn't around and that made the tutor very quiet this time, it's a bit uneasy without her talking about stuff that will surely make some noise, screams and even shouts. But that's the least of my problems… it's Jen that I'm worried… and I know that she's hiding her true feelings inside. She was acting as if she didn't care a damn thing, her eyes were telling a different story otherwise; fear, pain, and frustration.

"Bye Jen… see you tomorrow then…" I whispered while her mom's not in the room.

"…yeah… you too…" she whispered back,

"…you take care…" I said faintly,

"…what..?"

"N-Nothing…" I lied,

"…whatever…" and she went out in a hurry, in a bad mood. She turned around at me, paused for a second or so, and went on with her mom, saving me from her mom from seeing us together.


	2. Chapter 2: Something We didn't Know

"Jen, you'll be in trouble if you mom finds out that you're always with Fayt…" Joyce said,

"…and you know that." She added,

"I know… but it's not easy…" Jen replied,

"I know that too… I can't talk to him much either cause mom thinks something fishy is going on with us and him."

"He's my friend…" Jen stopped,

"A close one… a special one…" she added,

"Yes, I'm aware of that…" Joyce added,

"…you are..? How?"

"I'm your sister, of course I know… besides, I'm just a year older…"

"…I just can't believe that mom's forbidding us to talk to Fayt… I mean, he's not gonna court one of us right?" Jen laughed out, seeing that her sister was deadly serious with that sentence,

"That's what you think…"

"What do you mean..? Don't tell me that he's courting you?!"

"NO!" Joyce reacted almost immediately,

"Then what is it..?"

"He likes you…"

"What?!" Jen shouted and blankly stared at Joyce in surprise,

"Yep, you heard me…"

"He likes me..?" Jen said,

"…yes, he likes you sis…"

"…are you sure about that?"

"More than enough… he said it himself…"

"Are you serious?! I-I never knew… that…" she said in shock

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?"

"How come he didn't tell me that?!"

"I dunno, ask him…" Joyce said, ending it with a big grin.

"Fine… fine… let's just go to sleep before mom enters the room and we'll be in trouble… again."

"Okies…" Joyce gave a smile, ending their conversation,

"Seriously… I never knew that he likes me…"

"Drop the act Jen, I know that you like him…"

"What..?"

"Stop it… you're just too obvious…"

"Fine… you've got me there…"

"…I can't believe that you noticed it…" she added,

A week later, after avoiding each other wherever and whenever people were starring, they barely had any time for each other, not that they complained about it, but it was annoying enough that Fayt could lose his marbles in just a nickel of time. Jen, hid her feelings like always, trying to be strong, but she's just like any ordinary girl… prone and fragile with emotions all the time. The only thing about Jen is that, she's not like most of the girls, in fact, Fayt never knew any other girl similar or even near with her attitudes… and Fayt takes it as a challenge.

The week past on and it slowly became two weeks with Fayt's heart all burdened by such pain, just because of the silent treatment that both he and Jen are giving to each other and it went on without any point to stop, at least not yet. Fayt felt that like as if they've been separated for years, but in fact, it's just been a week.

"Jen… why aren't you talking to him..?" Joyce asked when they were in the tutor center,

"Well… it's kinda complicated…" Jen replied,

"…I'm your sis and I have to know… you know that you can trust me." Joyce said straight-forward,

"He said that it's best that we should avoid each other…"

"…cause of mom right..?"

"That's it." Jen stopped,

"…but how'd he know about it..?"

"Oh, right… I forgot to tell you about that…"

"Go on… I'm listening…""Last Saturday, we both were here and I told him about it. That's the time when he said that we should avoid each other and stuff too…" Jen explained,

"…right… but there's still something missing… you're hiding something."

"No I'm not…" Jen lied,

"Yes you are… and I know it."

"Fine… I'll tell you everything…" Jen said. So she did…

Their conversation stopped the moment I got in… unaware of what happened, I glanced at Jen with a lot of caution, but she didn't bother to say hi or anything at all. Her sister on the other hand waved at me and said hello in her usual happy tone, although, knowing her very well, it's just her way of greeting her friends; It's like her signature move for greeting.

"Hello Joyce, you're happy as usual…" I said with a smile,

"I know…" she replied with a big grin,

I dropped my bag on the usual spot, the shelves found beside the door, with the two sister's bags. Without any delay, I joined in with the two sisters and took a seat with Jen on my left and Joyce in front of me, face to face. The table wasn't that big though, a rectangular table with a length of two and a half meter and a width of two thirds of a meter. Fairly small if you ask me, but wide enough for the tutorials, although I doubted it at first, but it went on smoothly… and it's been going just fine since last year.

"So, how's your day Fayt?" Joyce opened up a topic,

"Fine… except for the homework for tomorrow… and the test too…" I said,

"What test?"

"Economics… about that Marginal thing that I still have to study later…"

"Good thing we're sophomores, or else we'll suffer that one…"

"Yeah, you're right, it's bad being a senior at times..."

"…at times good…" I added,

"It's great being a senior, I mean you're on top of the food chain!"

"That's what I thought before…"

"What do you mean you thought and before?"

"It only meant more responsibilities and more work too."

"But you're still on top of the food chain… Imagine… you can boss around freshmens and the rest of the lower year levels… that would be something… fun even."

"No… it's not, it's bad actually…"

"No its not…" Joyce said with her mischievous look,

Before I answered Joyce back, I looked at Jen and she was still ignoring me… for some reason, I had a funny feeling that she's mad at me not because that I said that we should avoid each other. Whatever that reason, I'm curious about it and I'm determined to find out why no matter what the odds are.

"Jen…" I said faintly, looking at her,

"What do you want?" she answered back in a rude tone,

"…I know that you're mad at me… but why..?"

"Who ever said that I'm mad at you?" she said sharply,

"Tell me, why are you mad then?"

"No…"

She was in a bad mood and I saw Joyce shook her head sideways, clearly saying that I should leave her sister alone for awhile… but even if I did see her warn me… I persuaded myself to ask her… no matter what it takes.

"Jen… c'mon, tell me…"

"I said no!" she shouted,

"You can trust me Jen, c'mon, tell me…"

"Don't you get it Fayt?! I SAID NO!"

She got pissed off so badly, she ran out of the room and went out… I stood up to go after her, but her sister refrained me to go any further… she said that I should just leave her alone before it'll get any worse. I know her sister more than enough to be her own brother, but that's one thing about Jen that I don't know… whenever she's in a bad mood… she's a different person.

"But… she could hurt herself!"

"She won't… trust me…"

"…what if she did..?"

"I told you, she won't; END OF THE LINE."

"Fine then, but I really won't forgive myself if she did…"

"You care for her a lot don't you?"

"…more than you could imagine."

"You really love my sis…"

"I trust you to watch over her if I'm not around… okay?"

"What..?"

"You WATCH OVER HER"

"You mean… you trust me with her and you're cool about it?"

"Why not..? You're a good guy to me… and one more thing…"

"My sis secretly likes you…"

"W-What?! Seriously?!" I asked her with such hype…

"Yes… I'm certain…"

"How sure are you?"

"I'm her sister… what more would you expect? I know everything about my sis."

'Okay, I promise that I'll watch over her…"

"Cool… if something happened to her… can I kill you then?"

"What!? Are you kidding me?"

"NOPE…" she said mischievously…

Thirty minutes later, Jen came back… she was still in a state of anger which I really wish that I won't be able to make her mad. I just wanted an honest answer from her though, but it's not gonna happen I guess… Not until her mood drops for sure.

It's really amazing to know that she likes me… even if she's not showing it, she won't tell me though, that's my job to secure that thing all over and I must make my first move effective enough to know completely that she likes me the same way I do. Still, I just wonder if she really does like me or her Joyce is just pulling a fast one on me. No matter what happens, time will tell… soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gift

Friday the thirteenth… the day that most people dreaded as the day of extreme bad luck, nonetheless, people these days don't believe on such things too much anymore, at least, not the religious ones. Honestly speaking, I'm not religious myself, but there's a contradiction with this mystic belief, having Chinese blood within me, the number thirteen expressed luck in some way… or is it?

September 13, Friday… the day that I was waiting for the entire month of September, the day that I will tell my feelings to her by just being true to my heart. I've been planning that for a month and I've even used some belief for some luck, although I'm expecting a really warm and touching answer from her… something can go wrong and it's not gonna be pretty if it did.

Finally … the bell rang and it's lunch time… I went to the cafeteria with my friends to our usual table, the two sisters were way ahead of me and they were already at their table, eating. Joyce suddenly looked at me and saw me looking at them… she waved her hand and gave me a gave… at least I know that she's jolly than ever, nonetheless, at least I know that it's her without any doubt at all. Jen on the other hand still ignored me… she's really mad at me and I still don't know why. If I know why, then in any case, I could solve that problem at any moment… but it's not going to go my way…

After eating, I went on ahead without my friends… I only said that I in a hurry. Although one of them knew clearly why, but didn't bother to stop me though. I hurried back to my classroom and went for my bag; I left a keychain figured as a sky blue colored dog that's as cute as any new born puppy with a red ribbon as a collar.

Her classroom's a floor below from the juniors and seniors… although the sophomores have the best rooms among all the year levels… it's also the warmest room amongst the other rooms with air condition.

I walked down the familiar stairs that I once pass when I was a sophomore two years ago. I set my mind straight as if it was a real mission; to give her the keychain. I saw some freshmen and some sophomores walking up and down the stairs respectively… they were starring at me. They were just not used to see any of the upperclassman going down to their floor, except for the student council members though.

I slowly walked the hallway as more and more sophomores were starring at me... not to mention the freshmen were also starring at me, they were just scared to let me catch them starring at me. Suddenly, Joyce went out of her room when I was around five meters away from their door.

"What are you doing here?" She said happily, pointing at me at the same time with a crowd behind her,

"I… I'm looking for Jen…" I replied,

"Really?!" She said with a tone of disbelief with the crowd giggling a little bit.

"Yes… now, where is she?"

"Inside of course…"

"Ok… thank you…"

"Wait… I wouldn't get in there if I where you…"

"Why..?"

"She's in a bad mood… again…"

"What do you mean?"

"She's always been in a bad mood ever since you two were avoiding each other…"

"Are you serious Joyce?!"

"Ask them if I'm lying…" she said, pointing at the crowd, which I knew are her fellow sophomore friends.

"Well, I'm getting in there anyway…"

Joyce warned me, but I ignored it this time, I entered the room and saw her on the far corner looking at the wall, with her hand closed clutched in anger… I didn't waste any moment and I approached her, although she didn't notice me from behind. Half way there, she punched the wall hard with such anger, not even I knew that she could be so scary when she's angry.

"You're so STUPID!" she shouted out of the blue…

"I know!" I shouted back…

She turned around and shock to see me there in front of her… She had her eyes locked on me… with such blood shot eyes almost driven in red with tears almost falling off her still-innocent eyes. I stood there in front of her, with my eyes also locked on her… ignoring the Joyce's friends behind me.

"Why the hell are you here?" She said in such a rude tone…

"I'm here… for you…" I said while slowly approaching her…

"Well, you don't have to!"

"On the contrary, I have to…"

"I've ignored you more than enough already…"

"Who cares?!"

"You do… and I certainly care too…""Here…" I handed down the keychain to her,

"Read it…" I added,

"I'm so sorry… Jen…"

"What's this?" she said, with her voice calming down…

"My gift… read the letters on the collar…"

"P-O-O-C-H-I-E…" she spelled out the letters coated in gold on the collar…

"Poochie…" she said…

"Yes… Poochie…"

"Why are you giving this to me..?"

"Cause…" I stopped,

"…I'm sorry…"

"Fayt…" she said faintly, wherein I could only hear it…

As far as I know… that belief about Friday the Thirteenth is not true her… in fact it went on smoothly than I could expect it to be… that's what I think for the very least. My luck for having Chinese blood came in true and it brought me luck for more than I could ever dream it could've been… just like a miracle…


	4. Chapter 4: The Miracle

That lunch break was really something… in fact, it was so incredible, my heart felt as light as a feather… it felt that it could bring me to heaven; I was obviously just day dreaming in class as always. My best friend Matt knew that one clearly… since I was just sleeping in class… DURING English period… the teacher didn't mind me a all though, just left me be… didn't care much if I paid any attention to her unstoppable yet boring lectures about making paragraphs and techniques in writing. The thing is that I know those techniques more than enough to pass her subject, since I was trained by a professional writer over time.

"Fayt, wake up… the teacher's in her bad temper again…" the guy in front of me whispered,

"Huw-huh-What..?" I moaned quietly,

"Whatever you do… don't SLEEP."

The guy in front of was actually my best friend named Yo Te Amo… a Spanish word that roughly means I love you. He's half Spanish-Chinese and people sometimes get confused of his name… as a result, people called him "Chamo" which he soon adopted that name and was known for it too.

"Fayt, wake up!" I heard the teacher shouted as I was a bit groggy…

"I will not tolerate any student sleeping in my class during a lecture. I will give you one warning… if you ever sleep in my class ever again… your actions will be accounted for and a punishment is but upheld to you… if you do not proceed with my requirement… then I am sorry to say that you will not have any grade during this grading period… and the rest of the year for that matter." She said straightly and in a very sharp tone…

The day went on smoothly except for that part with the English teacher… however I'm still worried about Jen though, her expression when I gave her that keychain, when she read the letters on the collar… Poochie. That single word moved her in some way… I don't know why, but I had a hunch that she came to her senses.

The bell once again rang out with the typical deafening sound but, I was happy to hear that sound simply because it meant that class was over and we can go and enjoy our time there for another hour or so at school without any class. Chamo invited me to go with the rest of my classmates to somewhere which I didn't quite understand, but I declined that offer… he knew that I was going to find Jen… he just covered me up with the rest of the guys and I went downstairs… to the sophomores… to her classroom.

Half way down the stairs, some sophomores were going upstairs and caught a clear glimpse of me. I saw some girls were whispering to each other with their insignificant look on me that was obvious and also disturbing as well. The freshmen also where doing the same thing, except not much of them were doing it, but instead, all of them gave me that "Why is he here?" look that was most intriguingly rude in my case. I just don't know if the young minds these days are actually rude, undisciplined or just plainly too immature to know show such small details of respect… either way, they were rude.

"Hello Fayt, why are you here..?" Joyce said while going upstairs with a friend of hers I don't know.

"Jen… where is she..?" I said,

"Oh, she's at the auditorium… you wanna go there..?"

"Well, sure…" I paused for awhile…

"…but why the heck is she there? What for..?"

"Didn't anyone tell you that she's one of the candidates for that beauty pageant for next month?"

"Are you joking?! She's one of the contestants?!"

"Uh-huh… you got that right…"

"That's…" and I stopped…

"That..? What?" Joyce repeated,

"Never mind… you just go ahead… I'll wait for you guys at tutor… like always."

"Okay then… see you there…" Joyce said and went off,

I was left out there for a moment… I stopped right in front the stairs while more and more sophomores and freshmen were passing by… I just felt out of place. I don't know why, but for some reason, it was purely doubt that made me think it that way… a real doubt that made me think that Joyce was just making fun of me, then again, maybe it is true… but it was Jen that we were talking about… she was so not into make up and everything that girls use for any beauty means such as a very fancy gown and the such.

I patiently wait for them to come… but as far as I know it… it'll take them more time there… thirty minutes should do the trick, but who knows, maybe not? So there I was… alone at the cornered room filled with such emptiness... I laid my arms on the table and lowered my head down… and soon enough, I fell asleep silently… without anyone to notice, not that there was actually someone in the room.

"Fayt… you're sleeping again… wake up sleepy head…" I heard Jen's voice…

"C'mon… your prince charming is here…" she added,

"What..?" I moaned with a yawn in the end.

"We're here Fayt!" Joyce shouted out happily,

"H-Huh?! What?! Where's the fire?!" I shouted out in shock,

"Don't be silly, there's no fire…" she said,

"…do you really have to startle me every time you find me sleeping?"

"Of course…" she grinned.

Although talking with Joyce, at the back of my mind… my thoughts were just in one person, Jen. It was somewhat odd that she wasn't there with her sister right now, despite that they're always together wherever they go and look like twins. Even if they weren't twins, people think so, not that it bothered me or something, it's just that it's annoying sometimes that people say that they're twins and I know the truth about it and I just can't find the guts to tell it to them… or else, I'll reveal our greatest secret between Jen, Joyce and me… that we were all close. It's just simple logic there, since I've been studying at that school since my kinder garden… and I know the people there for years and how it is in that school. When it comes to information, the news flies by so quickly around the school and if the student body knows… her mom is one step closer to know that I secretly like her.

"Where's your sis..?" I asked Joyce…

"She's coming here already… I went on ahead of her…" Joyce responded,

"You left your sis..?"

"No… I just went on ahead silly…"

"Wait…" she stopped me,

"…you're worried about her aren't you..?" she said with a really mischievous tone…

"Well…" I stopped and smiled a bit in shyness,

Suddenly the door opened up and it was Jen… she seemed happy about it though… she looked at me and smiled a me… that was very odd indeed, for Jen to smile at me at a moment like this… I had this thought in my head that she just ate something, but refused from saying anything at all, all I did was to smile at her back.

"…you're happy today..?" I said

"Of course…" Jen answered,

"What happened...?"

"Well, I've been forced to be one of those contestants of that pageant thing…"

"…which I'm not very good at and everything…" she added,

"…then why did you even bother to join then?"

"I WAS FORCED TO!"

"…by..?"

"Everyone… in class…"

"That's not a problem… you just be beautiful… trust me, you can do it…"

"I can't…" she nagged,

"Yes you can… I believe in you…"

"…besides, you're so beautiful…"

I heard Joyce giving a howl after what I said, Jen was speechless and she even blushed a little bit with her cheeks pinkish and in my opinion, it's very cute. She stared at me straight and I did so to her… we were now facing each other… eye to eye.

"Jen…" I said, but was more of a whisper…

"Poochie…" she said faintly,

"...Poochie..?" I repeated,

"Yes… you're my Poochie…"

"I'm…"

"Sorry accepted…" she said right away before I could finish,

"…and you're my Poochie as well…"

For the rest of the time, we sat together side by side and lightly placing her head over mine, with my arm wrapped around hers, it was somewhat a dream come true for me… that finally… she showed me how she loved me in some way. It was more than just a dream come true… but a miracle which I could never have ever again.


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy is the Worse Enemy

After three weeks, Jen and I developed the relationship even more and Joyce had her certain someone… the thing is that, she's not falling for the guy simply because he guy's not his type… at least that's what she said to me and her sister for 3 weeks.

Wednesday, the weather is cloudy and some dark clouds are also visible although at a minimum… rain's coming and it's not going to be an easy one… it's bound to be a strong one as it was announced yesterday in the news. So, I kept myself tucked in the safe havens of the hang out, the tutorial spot. I sat on my usual spot with Jen beside me and Joyce on the opposite side.

"For the last time Fayt, I don't like that guy…" she shouted with such frustration…

"Oh..? Really..?" I said with a mischievous smile,

"Fayt… stop it… you're making sis angry." Jen said in a sweet voice, grabbing my arm wrapping it up with both of her hands at the same time, placing her head on my shoulder.

"Alright…" I said

"Thank you, Poochie." She whispered, giving a smile.

Ten minutes later, Joyce was starring outside of the hang out by the window. I didn't bother her though, Jen kept on starring at her from time to time, I even asked Jen why she was like that, but she didn't know. We were worried about her, not to mention that it was odd to see her like that and being sad.

"Don't you think that… you should talk to her..?" I whispered at Jen,

"I don't know…" she whispered back,

"She's your sis… and it's not like her to be like that."

"I know… but… I think we should just leave her be."

"Why..?"

"…just give her some space?" I added.

"Yep…"

I didn't say anything else, but I wanted to… just to convince her to talk to her sister. Knowing her well, she's not like that; she's usually happy and smiling or just annoying people around and teasing them endlessly.

"M-Mom's here!" she shouted pointing at the window,

"Jen, mom's here… stop the cuddle or else will be busted!" she shouted… nervous.

Instantly, I stood up and Jen released her hand from mine and quickly got out from the spot where we sat down all the time. I went to the shelves and quickly looked for my bag and took my math book; Jen got her computer book and sat down on the table. Joyce quickly sat down on her usual spot and I did so too.

"Act natural guys…" I said, looking at Jen then at Joyce,

"Of course… we all know that." Joyce said, almost shouting…

"Keep it down a bit..." Jen said, while opening her book to a random page,

I looked at the door, my heartbeat getting faster and faster, I even felt that my heart skip a beat just because of my nervousness. I suddenly heard loud footsteps slowly making its way up the stairs, my hands froze, sweat gushing from my head and my back, for a second there; I had that single thought… "It's over." Although I wish that it won't happen, but it's inevitable, she's bound to find out… it's happening… the door suddenly opened and I closed my eyes and said in my thoughts, "…it'll take a miracle this time."

"Mar-Mar!" Jen shouted,

I opened my eyes and I was shocked to see Gabriel in front of me… somehow, it saved me a bit though… he was there, starring at me with a puzzled look… he knew that there was something fishing going on.

Gabriel from my class, he's quite popular when it comes to playing guitars, he's definitely good, not to mention that his family's passion for music is a tradition. The only thing with him is that he's not doing well with his studies… if he did get good grades; he's bound to be one of the most popular guys in school.

"What are you going here..?" I asked him,

"…tutor…" he answered,

"Here?!"

"No… upstairs…"

"I need tutoring in math…" he added,

I looked at Jen and I saw her starring at Gabriel… I felt a sudden electric shock within me that I could just go defensive at any moment. I knew that there's something about Jen and Gabriel, it's just that I don't know what, or else she won't call him Mar-Mar.

"Jen… I'm leaving…" I said with a serious manner…

"What..? Why..?" she asked,

"…before your mom gets here…" I answered her,

In reality, it wasn't true… her mom was the least of my worries at that moment… it was her and Gabriel… there was something… not good. I don't know what… I don't know why… but I felt hurt. I felt that my heart was compressed so much from the inside, it felt as if a brick was thrown straight at my chest… or like a heavy load was placed on torment for my heart; the agony was unbearable. I left the building in a hurry, frustrated… at my own self.

I walked as fast as I can and I met Jen's mom there. She looked at me with the same suspicious look at me, the same a Gabriel; she had this puzzled look at me. I didn't bother me much, I don't know if I was just frustrated or if I was just used to it.

"Fayt…" she called me over.

"Y-Yes..?" I said politely, hiding my frustrations,

"Are Jen and Joyce there..?" she approached me,

"Y-Yes, they are…"

"Okay… thank you."

I quickly walked away as fast as I can, remembering the uneventful event earlier with Jen. I was so pissed off; I didn't even bother to pay any attention with Joyce earlier. As I walked the empty streets, I looked at the cars that were parked at both sides of the road. There I was sucked it in a bottomless thought where I found out that it was jealousy; my worse enemy. Last time I was jealous, I picked a fight against a group where I eventually was outnumbered and I lost that fight with a lot of bruises.

"Damn it!" I shouted out aloud that echoed the lonely streets...


	6. Chapter 6: On the Same page

It's been a month after that incident happened. Jen and I were in a cool off stage but it was more like that we actually broke up. It felt as if it was the hardest part of my life where I find very difficult to shove that agony of my beset heart. Every time I get in the tutor, we just stare each other from time to time, without a word before and after our tutor. At that time, I still can't forget what she said to me… our argument; I can't shake of that tiny bit of memory.

"If you like him, then go with him then!" I shouted,

"Don't you get it, I DON'T!"

"How am I supposed to believe that when you kept on starring at him?"

"…you have to!"

"…why should I?" I asked her in a grumpy tone,

"…because-" she stopped,

"Because..?" I repeated,

"I… can't… say it…" she stopped with a frowned face,

"See, you can't even be true to me!"

That argument... if only there was a way to change that incident and fix things… that way, this mess won't happen… not ever. Up to my mind, I found myself in deep thoughts of one song… that of course made me spaced out on my usual spot in tutor…

_It's amazing how you can speak right into my heart…_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark,_

_Try as I may, I could never explain;_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing…_

_The smile on your smile makes me know that you need me,_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,__The touch of your hand says "You'll catch me" whenever I fall__You say it best when you say nothing at all…_

"Fayt…" he heard Joyce called me out,

"Hey… stop day dreaming!" Joyce shouted,

I got back to my senses, after Joyce hit me with her biology book that was surprisingly as thick as my physics book… in fact it was thicker than my biology book before; it hurt a lot more too.

"Fayt… why won't you just talk to her?!" she asked me straight away,

_"Not this again…" _I said in my thoughts,

"Why should I..?" I answered back,

"Why shouldn't you..?" she countered,

"I have no reason…"

"You're just hiding the truth!"

"Then what is the truth!"

"Don't play dumb Fayt, you know that more than anyone else!" she said with an angry tone,

"…I can't see my sister suffering anymore!" she added,

"I can't stand it either you know!"

"Then talk to her! I know that you can really cheer her up!" she demanded,

"I can't…" I said, with a lowered tone,

"…you're running away..? Is that it..?"

"NO!"

"…coward," she said,

"I can't even imagine why my sis liked you!"

I stayed still for a moment after hearing her said it. I never thought that she would be so much affected about it; here I thought that I would be the only one that would be hurt… I was wrong.

_"I can't see my sister suffering anymore…" _it echoed in my head…

I didn't know what to say… Joyce starred at me with a serious look; it only meant that she means business. As for me, I can't seem to shake that thought off in my head and its bothering my thinking in some way… I couldn't decide clearly, I felt my heart weighed heavily… and leaving me speechless.

_"I can't see my sister suffering anymore…"_ it echoed in my head again.

I left the tutor in a hurry that time, I didn't want to add any more "unwanted" things to happen, I quickly walked out the room and the building, instead of the usual street that I pass to go back to the school, I used a different path this time and it's the longer one to school since I have to go all way around back. It didn't matter to me much though… I just wanted to get away from my frustrations.

I couldn't blame her though, I got jealous… and I started the problem, yet why couldn't she be true to me that she actually likes my class mate… Gabriel. I don't have anything against him; he's even a nice friend, skilled in music as I am. The thing is that, he has somebody else and Jen's not aware of that… if she did, it would mean even more trouble… or even worse.

I got inside the school campus and took a seat on the far right corner of the campus where I could hide myself a bit from the crowd in the playground. I dropped my bag on the solid floor and I sighed deeply. I looked around the campus, looking for any of my friends.

A group of sophomore girls were talking near the entrance, another group of sophomores were watching the volleyball practice, if I'm not mistaken, it's because that there's somebody hot there that they've been making quite a racket out there, but it didn't bother me much though, they don't know that the "hot guy" they like… is secretly gay, at least that's what I've heard from people.

I did saw my best friend there… Tina. She's a tall girl that Chamo likes, although their story comes from a long way, something happened with them and unfortunately, they broke up forcefully by their parents; tragic, but unavoidable. Tina's a fine volleyball player though, one of the best I know, but she just plays it for fun… it's her hobby and her passion.

I looked away from the volleyball court and gave a deep thought about what Joyce said earlier, thinking whether if Jen is just fine… or suffering from it all. It's been weeks since we last talked to each other and it's not getting any easier instead of time actually healing the wounds.

"Fayt," I heard someone called my same,

"...why are you here?" Chamo said, standing next to me…

"…what?!" I shouted in amazement on how he got beside me,

"…why are you?" he said again,

"…nothing in particular, just… thinking of something." I said,

"I think it's more than just that." he said,

"…or else you won't be here… all alone." He added,

"Fine then… I'll tell you." I ended with a sigh,

I told him everything like I said I would, that conversation did make me feel lighter; having someone to share my heartaches, at least vocally. Surprisingly, he also had his own problems… and just as I thought, it was all about Tina… his former girlfriend.

"I guess we're just in the same page…" I said to him faintly,

"You guess..? We really are in the same page… the same problem." He said,

"That's life…" he said,

"…full of wonders?" I finished it up with a guess,

"…and agony…" he further added it up.

"…life…" I said… with a sigh…


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Trip

The following day was somewhat different, it felt like it's the last day that I'll ever live or at least something like that. I felt that the sky will fall and the clouds were dark. Unquestionably, the day's just fine as it is; in fact, it's even a clear bright day. It's not the day that's bad today, it's me… I'm the one that's been in a dilemma that's tearing my heart apart in two.

Classes went on normally, although my classmates noticed something different about me, they didn't bother to ask me why though, but in their eyes… it was clear enough already that they wanted to ask me; they all wondered why. I never told them anything about it, they never asked me either, only Chamo is aware about my problem and I'm also the only one that's aware of his problem as well. I received a text message out of the blue… I quickly got my phone in my pocket and read the message; hiding it from the teacher of course.

_"Fayt… we're all going to have a seminar this Saturday and all the journalist staff is required to attend the said seminar. The school paid all the necessary things, all we have to worry about is our equipment, transportation and food. Do put in mind that other schools will be in that said seminar and there will be a contest right after the said seminar with a topic yet to be given, nonetheless, we have to prepare everything orderly and precisely.__ We will have a meeting about that later this afternoon; please do help me inform everyone else about it.__"_

My editor in chief is at it again, she will never change though… always asking me to help her with her dirty work. I wanted to have one of the editorial spots, the Feature Editor, but an unfortunate problem occurred and I was stuck as a writer and an artist, but not an editor. Oh well, I guess that spot was never meant for me… or the other way around… but as a member of the journalist team, I guess it's also a part of my job even if I never wanted it to be. Powerless to do a thing, I just less that as a thing in the past and I quickly scheduled everything for that said seminar even if I still have two more days before the seminar will actually happen.

Surprisingly, Saturday came in quicker than I anticipated it would… but we were all there… the entire journalist team of the school… the editors, writers, and the artist who composed of Jen and Joyce and me. Everyone went on ahead of us while we (the moderator, the editor in chief and I) were stuck in school, waiting for our moderator making all the final checks and for the other editors to arrive too. After a few minutes, we went off to the seminar with my driver driving us, the new members were eager to get the seminar started, while we, the said veterans, were calm about it, since we're used to it all the time.

We got at the seminar on time. My driver dropped us off the entrance of the said building, I took a good look at the building, it was huge, and it was actually a gymnasium… according to our reports, they were expecting at least five hundred participants in the seminar. It's going to be a rough day for all of us though, I'm not expecting it to be easy, although, I really thought that there would be only a few participants. I never attended the last seminar… so, basically, it's my first time there, but not my first time attending a seminar.

An hour during the seminar, Jen was sitting behind me with her sister Joyce beside her. I tried to avoid eye contact, but it was inevitable… but I never said a single word, nor did they say anything to me either. We all acted as if we didn't know each other, better yet, as if we weren't even there. Joyce was busy talking with her fellow classmate, Mik; at least everyone calls her by that name, though I don't have the slightest clue why. I heard that she's a smart girl, as I recall it, when their batch graduated from elementary; her name was in the front page of the school paper saying that she got an honor for that one. Even if I don't know her too much, I do know some sketchy details about her, news about people in school goes on like wildfire, spreading from one place to another. During that time, I kept silent and paid attention with the ongoing seminar, but I just couldn't help to hear Joyce's conversation… more like eavesdropping them.

"My gosh, this seminar's so boring…" Joyce said,

"You don't have to tell me that… it' so boring." Mik replied,

"You wanna go upstairs..? We can see the view up there." Joyce convinced,

"…sure…" Mik confirmed,

"Hold on, I'm going with you..." Jen said.

"…it's better than hearing this boring seminar…" she added,

They soon left the seminar, wondered off to some other place where I figured as much that they were causing havoc in some way… mainly because of the two sisters of course. I turned around and I saw three vacant chairs… which means that Jen's really with them.

I tried to keep my head straight for the sake of the seminar, the reason why I'm there at the first place… I kept myself in place trying to be patient about the seminar, even if it was really boring and quite worthless since I've learned everything the speaker was saying… grammar, the different writing styles, and many others… I've surpassed them all. Nothing left to do but to listen it. Apparently, my hearts speaks out loud enough that my reason for going at the said seminar was not the seminar itself… but Jen.

Suddenly, I heard somebody screamed, although not loud enough for everyone in the seminar to notice it, but loud enough for me to notice it. I knew perfectly that it was Joyce, so I left the rest of the group and went upstairs, the same way where I think that's Joyce, Mik and Jen went. I rushed through as fast as I could, then I was there in the third floor, upon placing my foot at that level, the first thing I saw was the beautiful view in front of me, a real marvel to actually draw it; to sketch it. But that wasn't the reason why I was there… I didn't have time for that art, it was not the time, I need to find Joyce and the others… and fast.

"Fayt, help!" I heard her shout from a distance,

"Fayt, she's gonna get herself killed!" she added,

I turned to my left and on the far corner, I saw Joyce and Mik panicking, and Jen was sitting on the edge of the brim way up on the third floor. I rushed over and demanded that she would go down before she could hurt herself. She looked at me with a very serious look and I looked at her back… with the same serious look she gave me, she was somewhat angry and at the same time, somewhat sad. I kept my eyes aligned with hers, suddenly…

"What do you want..?" Jen said being somewhat snobbish,

"I want you to get down there!" I said sharply,

"What if I don't want to..?"

"Then I'll make you."

"Try me… and I'll kick you right off!"

"…just get down from there will ya?!" I said in a raged tone,

"I'm not stupid to kill myself you know!"

"… then get down from before you could accidentally-"

"Alright!" she shouted.

She didn't say anything after that, all of the sudden, she obeyed and went down. She moved towards me and bumped her shoulder towards mine. She then walked grumpily at the other side of the brim… far away from me, Joyce and Mik.

"What exactly just happened..?" Mik said, puzzled.

"Well… it's kinda hard to explain." Joyce answered,

"I... don't know…" that was all what I could say…

"…why did Jen get angry right away..?" Mik asked in a puzzled tone,

In the depths of my heart I'm more than sure that I felt pain, pain that could forever burden me if I won't do anything. To top it all, our relationship might forever be broken, if I won't make a move right now. Doubts filled me inside… I wanted to talk to her so much, but in fear, I didn't want to talk to her. I can't say exactly how or why, but it's just something that I feel… it's conscience that's keeping me in, but I just never realized that... never.

"I think I should talk to her…" I said to Joyce and Mik out of the blue,

"What..?" Mik said,

"I'll go and talk to her… now." I said,

"No. That's a bad idea." Joyce said,

"Why..?" I instantly asked her,

"…what's wrong if I'll talk to her right now..?" I added,

"You'll just end up hurting yourself…" she said,

"…trust me, I know my sister…"

"Nah, I'll take that risk…" I said… trying to ignore her warning.

I walked towards the other side; towards Jen. I felt my heart beating faster and faster every second, my skin feeling a sense of coldness while my neck feeling somewhat warm; my mind filled with doubts and possibilities how things can go wrong. I took a deep breath and sighed deeply. I gave this single thought and kept it in my mind for that moment alone.

_"It's now or never…"_

She was looking at the open and wide view, she was all alone and if not depressed, in deep thoughts for the very least. I approached her with all my courage out and at the same time, having some precautions just in case she would react. Fortunately, she didn't mind me at all, I can't say that it's a good thing, but at least she didn't throw anything at me not like we were a year ago. I placed my hands on brim, while we were just inches apart. I started a conversation.

"Jen… are you alright..?" I asked her in a very soft tone,

"What do you what now..?" She said rudely,

"I want to talk…" I answered her… sweetly,

"…and what do you think we're doing right now..?"

"Hey, be serious here a little bit." I said,

"What the hell do you think I'm in right now? Not serious?!" she shouted,

"I never said that-"

"No!" she interrupted,

"Why the heck are you worried about me?" she asked me in a raged tone

"…I don't need you, I don't give a damn for you, I don't care about you… and I want you out of my life!" She shouted in a really abrupt voice.

After hearing those words, I stopped there feeling my heart being crushed so much than what I could take, I even felt that my heart skipped a beat. She moved away from me and she went towards her sister and Mik, without even saying anything else to me. Frustration built up within me as I remember what Joyce warned me. What if I just followed her advice in the first place..? Then this mess wouldn't have happened at all! No, I was but too hard headed to accept that fact and I had to talk to her… Damn it!

I was there… all alone, both of my arms were on the brim and I was frustrated at myself and at Jen as well. Though not that much, it was still a problem in my part nonetheless. I thought long and hard what to do next, if there's still something else good to fix that problem. Deep inside, I felt a lot of anger that hidden rage inside of me blew out, fortunately, I didn't make it too obvious. I looked at the open view… the sky was dark and cloudy. I won't be long before it'll rain… and it suddenly did. I got wet at that moment, but I didn't bother to move at all. As the rain got harder, my frustrations went from bad to worse.

"Fayt… are you okay?" Mik asked.

"Yeah…" I said and gave her a smile, though I never wondered how she got close to me without me noticing it.

"I told you that you'll get hurt." Joyce said… somewhat in a sorry tone.

"It's okay Joyce…" I said to her, still getting wet.

They were safe from the rain since they were not near the brim, as for me, I was there and the rain was going on and on me. They stayed there for awhile and I didn't mind them too much, though they were already aware that I'm hurt badly already. They kept starring at me for a few moments, with their eyes somewhat really worried or something like that.

After a few minutes, they left me there all alone, at the same time, the rain stopped. I lost my sense for the seminar, I lost my feel for the day, and I certainly lost my mood for anything at all. My emotions took the best of me right at the moment that Jen said those words… it went all over inside of my head; those words kept on repeating non-stop.

_"…I don't need you, I don't give a damn for you, I don't care about you… and I want you out of my life!" _

I wanted to scream out loud… but my conscience was keeping from doing so… I my pride called me out to hold that pain, to show here that I'm strong for the very least. In reality, I'm not even half as strong as I am. I'm weak all over… emotionally.

I slowly went down; back to the seminar. Over there, I just remembered that song… the song that I thought that would fit the moment. "I Just Don't Love You No More" by "Craig David"

_Rain outside my window pouring down_

_What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry_

_Feeling like a fool cause I let you down_

_Now it's, too late, to turn it around_

_I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry_

_I gues__s this time it really is goodbye_

_You made it clear when you said_

_I just don't love you no more_

On the way, I heard Mik, Joyce and Jen talking about something… though, I didn't bother to listen to it too much, and I just went on straight back with the rest of the group. Once there, everyone gave me _"the look__"_, as much a I can see to it, they knew that something's wrong with me… well, I would've done the same thing. I mean, what would you do if you saw your fellow journalist all wet and in a grumpy state. I sat down on the same spot that I left; the moderator saw me and talked to me,

"Fayt… what happened..?" she asked,

"… Did you have a fight or something..?" she added,

"No… it's… just nothing." I said,

"…it doesn't sound like it's nothing…" she said,

"…I'll go home in a short while maam… I just don't feel like writing or drawing this time…"

"What..? Are you sure about this..? After the seminar, there's a contest…"

"… Both writing and drawing; on the spot." She stopped,

"I don't think I can do it maam… besides, the two sisters are still there to draw… and you still have a lot of writers and editors here. I'm sure that they can handle it without me." I tried to reason out,

"But we need you for drawings…"

"…I can't. I just don't feel it anymore…"

"Okay then…" she approved…

"… just don't let your problem ruin your life Fayt…" she looked at me, worried.

I quickly got my phone and called my driver to fetch me at exactly twelve noon… at that moment, I still had thirty more minutes before my driver would arrive. All of the sudden, I saw Mik, Joyce and Jen talking to the moderator; I didn't bother it much… nor did I bother them either. I just left that conversation aside as my mind's all messed up with the words that Jen said…

_"…I don't need you, I don't give a damn for you, I don't care about you__…__ and I__ want you out of my life!"_

Fifteen minutes had past and the seminar was finished… students from different schools started to raise their voices as they were just having a great time with their friends, meeting new friends and I caught a glimpse of one that eventually met her old friend. Even my group was having a great time; the only ones that weren't having a great time were Jen and me. She sat down just behind him… ignoring me at all times, as I did the same thing. I can't blame her though… I guess I was just so stupid. I caught some of my group mates starring at me, and some were looking at Jen, or maybe even both, either way, they were getting somewhere, our secret's getting revealed…

"Jen, you're not going to join the contest this afternoon too?" I heard the moderator said,

"…we can't… we still have to go back to school." Jen replied,

"Why..?"

"…that math thing."

"Well, okay then… but we won't have any artist this seminar…" the moderator said,

"No one? She said in a surprised manner,

"…what about-"

"He's going home as well."

"…so there's no one..?" Jen asked,

The moderator never replied Jen since someone interrupted their conversation, I turned around and it was Liz's mom… and Liz was there as well, a friend of mine that calls me big brother for some reason… she's one of the editors, though just as an assistant, she was an editor nonetheless… and it made me feel kinda jealous about that fact… only if that "incident" never happened… I could've been an editor by now. Experience thought me to accept things… and fortunately, I don't have anything about the person that took my preferred position.

Ten minutes went on slowly and everyone was eating already, I kept a close eye on Jen from time to time, though she's been trying to ignore me, I caught her glancing at me from time to time. Her eyes were still as innocent as ever, her eyes made it clear for me to be happy enough, but her words were also enough to poison me… my heart was in a mix of being happy and angry this time.

"Hey, bro… what are you doing here all alone..?" she said,

"Nothin'…" I lied.

"C'mon… tell your little sis about it…" she convinced,

"Nothing… really…" I said,

"Fine then… tell me if you're ready too…" she said,

"…just don't let your problem get over you Fayt." She ended her sentence with sigh.

I stopped at that moment… it was the same thing what the moderator said to me… Amazed, but not that much amazed though. It's nothing more than just coincidence… that was what it was. Suddenly, Jen stood up and she went with Joyce and Mik, from the part of the main entrance, Mik's mom was there with Jen and Joyce's mom as well. They were going home… and my driver was also present… waiting for me… we all then went home… leaving the contest behind… and as for me… with a broken heart.


	8. Chapter 8: Heart Broken

I got home thirty minutes after twelve… my mind still in chaos with Jen's words… I just can't seem to shake it off of my head. One thing was clear for me though… my heart is suffering. I can't believe that she would say that… no girl said that to me… but she did, and it hurts. I just can't believe that a girl could hurt me so much in just an instant… more than anything else that I've encountered.

_"…I don't need you, I don't give a damn for you, I don't care about you__…__ and I__ want you out of my life!"_

Those words kept on echoing in my head, every time that thought came in; my heart plunders in such anguish that screams endlessly inside. The only best thing I can say is damn it all. Without a thing left to do, I lay down on my bed with a pillow on my face… with frustration all over me.

_"How could things go so wrong?" _I said in my thoughts,

_"…it's not supposed to end this way…"_

_"…it's not supposed to end either."_

Slowly, I recalled those wondrous memories that we both had together over the short period of time. I remembered that she used to pat my head a lot and call me "Poochie" but most of the time, she ends up messing my hair a lot… though I don't mind. We also used to sit side by side, that feeling made me feel complete as we talk in sweet words and words of pure love… and in some situations, too silly for love itself.

_"…I don't need you, I don't give a damn for you, I don't care about you__…__ and I__ want you out of my life!"_

There it goes again, those words reached my mind again and like the last one, I felt an enormous and heavy feeling in my heart, enough to make me feel weak all over. Regardless of the situation I'm in now, I still held my head over those memories. As a matter of fact, I recalled that we used to send each other text messages to each other saying how we missed each other… and the first time that she ever said the three most wonderful words that makes me feels so light… "I love you". At that moment, my blood raised up to my neck, heating myself in disappointment and disturbance from that thought alone.

I stayed on my bed, lying down… the time ticked by from a minute to another minute, eventually turning it to hours… that was until I felt a bit sleepy… and of course, I really did fell asleep for real.

* * *

"What were you thinking Jen?!" Joyce shouted out,

"…I don't know." Jen answered, lying on her bed.

"You've really hurt him this time…"

"…I guess so…" Jen said,

"…you guess?! Didn't you see him backed out from the one thing he always loved to do?!" Joyce shouted and sat down on the same bed as Jen was on.

"Yeah… I know…" Jen replied,

"…he backed out from that contest, both the writing and drawing categories." She added,

"…and knowing him… he won't back down from any of those… it's his passion" Joyce said,

"…and you know that better than me. More than anyone else in the entire school even." Joyce said right after,

Jen didn't continue, she quickly got her pillow and covered her face with it… crying from her own frustrations and her guilty conscience. Joyce stayed there and comforted her sister… she could here hear her blaming herself faintly too… There's nothing much she could do now… she knew very well, that supporting her sister was the only thing left to do and it's the only thing to do too.

_"I'm just so stupid… I can't believe that I said that to him. Even if I didn't mean any of it… my temper got the most out of me. __He'll never forgive me… for sure!__"_

Jen kept on crying for half an hour… her sister even let a tear fall down… she just can't handle seeing her own sister from suffering so much… but she's powerless to do anything else. She never experienced love, at least, not the true one… not that she can call Jen's love completely true… nonetheless it was still love and plainly just that… nothing more. Now seeing her crying about a guy… she just have to accept that it is true love… that Jen actually loved a special someone.

"…Jen, do you really love him..?" Joyce tired to open up a topic,

"…kinda…" Jen said,

"…what do you mean..? You don't really love him?"

"No, it's not like that." Jen explained,

"…it's that I sorta have feelings for Gabriel."

"…you like two guys?!" Joyce said in shock,

"…well, I'm not sure if it's love…" Jen stopped.

"…but that doesn't explain a thing… why did you hurt Fayt..?"

"I was in a bad mood." Jen answered directly without Joyce finishing.

"Why?" Joyce asked,

"…I don't know if you know or if you noticed it,"

"…Gabriel doesn't like me back…" Jen stopped,

"…but-" Joyce was stopped.

"…and I never meant what I said to him…" Jen said,

"…I didn't mean to hurt him… I really care for him…"

"…but Fayt likes you… love you even…" Joyce finished what she wanted to say,

Jen didn't say a thing. She was speechless and she couldn't say much about Joyce's last sentence. I know her very well, too well in fact. From the very beginning, I knew that she was hiding something, but I just left it be, not until that "Gabriel incident" (chapter 5).

* * *

"Help!" I heard Jen crying…

"…please…" she said in a pleading voice,

"NO..!" she shouted.

Her voice… it was clear enough for me to notice that she needs me… or anyone for that matter. I looked around… all I saw was pitch-black darkness all around me. That darkness suddenly surrounded me all over, I struggled myself to break free at the same time, hear her scream in pain and her sobs that attacked my heart in and out.

"Fayt… help… me…" Jen said faintly,

"…Fayt…"

I felt so powerless upon hearing her said that she needs help… and I can't even do a thing about it. It was somehow a really unfortunate fate. I heard it again…

"Fayt… help me…"

_"Damn it… I can't even help her!" I said in my thoughts__"_

"…Jen!" I shouted at the top of my voice at the same time, hear her scream…"


	9. Chapter 9: Livin' in a Prayer

"Jen!" I shouted at the top of my voice…

I suddenly woke up and realized that it was just a dream… a very weird one. As I get back to my senses, I was drenched completely in sweat, not that I complained or anything, but it was somewhat disturbing. I was also breathing in and out… fast. I got up from my bed and sat down by the side.

I gave a long thought about that nightmare; Jen's yelps were really troubling. What if that nightmare was really true..? The girl that I love… in danger..? It was more than possible as I far as I can say that, everyone in our school, at least almost everyone, came from able families, were wealth is always by their sides. So, we're always a constant target for terrorist, kidnappers, and more.

The chances of my idea is awkwardly possible, but nonetheless, a theory that I jumped to conclusions right away. It's not really an effective thing to say that she was kidnapped… but it doesn't mean that I have nothing to worry either. Nothing much to do or to say… I prayed.

_"God… please… I want Jen to be safe… I don't want her to be sad; I want her to be happy… no matter what happens. Mo__st of all, I want us to be okay. I love her… and I don't want to lose her.__"_ I prayed…

Suddenly, I heard a faint voice that went through my mind… it wasn't very clear but very dear. That voice was not even a solid voice… it was more like the wind blowing through my ears in faint blowing melodies… said…

_"Now that's a prayer…"_

Minutes later, after finishing my little prayer, I got my laptop out and used the internet almost instantly. I got to some sites, did some light reading and opened my very own account. I then opened my IM account, and upon opening it… I received a message. Amazed, it was from Jen…

_"Poochie… I'm so sorry…"_

The chat began… though unexpected, I replied her…

_"It's okay… Poochie…"_

_"…but I've hurt you… a lot." She typed,_

_"…as long as you're not hurt… that's fine…"_

_"I am hurt… cause I've hurt you!"_

_"…it doesn't matter…"_

_"It does…" she replied right away,_

_"…to me."_

_"It's cool… really… I… I'm just fine."_

_"You sure..?"_

_"Yes… Promise…"_

_"So… peace..?"_

_"Of course… I can't be happy if we're not okay…"_

_"Yeah… neither can I…"_

The chat lasted even longer than I anticipated it would be, but it was really worthwhile. We kept on chatting… before long, we both notice that we've been chatting for three long hours; it's already six o clock. She had to go because her sis will use the internet, besides; she's been using it for 3 long hours.

I gave a long deep thought about our chat… thing is, that was unsuspecting, and the amazing thing is… it all worked with a little prayer, with a lot of desperation, but hidden faith. That worked out well, in fact more than well, and He gave me the help that I need… for Jen and me to be back… again. It's really a miracle this time… the second miracle…


End file.
